Full Ark: Behind the Scenes
by Trickster91
Summary: Full Ark related. These are different one shot stories that are in between my actual Full Ark/The Winding Road continuity. Think of it like a break in between the 'drama'. More info inside. New: Smokescreen learns a valuable lesson about underestimating the human mind. Especially when gambling is a concern.
1. Ask Jazz

**Full Ark: Behind the Scenes**

**Hello everyone. What you see is part of my Full Ark series. Behind the scenes is what the title means. These are snippets in between some of the stories. These are also going to be a series of one-shots in a chapter format. A lot of these are going to be humor and other loads of BS (Heh, get it? BS?). **

**As a note, I will tell you that these stories are in no specific order. Though if one of the BtS comes right before one of my actual stories or after, then I will say what. I might also use some of the BtS as a reference in my future stories. So look sharp!**

**Before I start, here's a fun thing for you guys (or dolls) to do. You know how Ripley's Believe It or Not has a thing that's mainly true or false? Well, Ripley's has Believe it or Not, but what I have is BtS or BS. So I will let you readers decide for yourself if one of my one shots are Full Ark's BiS, or just a plan funny BS things that just happens randomly in the Ark.**

**With no further ado… **

**&&&**

"I'm telling you! It's bow-wow!"

"No, it's wow-wow. I should know."

"In that case, you should know its bow-wow."

"Wow-wow."

"Bow-wow!"

"Wow-wow!"

Jen slammed her hand on the table. "Looks like we're left with no choice. We have to ask the expert."

Sideswipe assisted her on his shoulder. "Alright, but I'm telling you, he's going to say wow-wow."

"Yeah. Dream on Sides." She rolled her eyes.

"Jazz!" The saboteur looked towards the door as Jen and Sideswipe busted into Prowl's office.

"Jenifer, Sideswipe. You better have a good reason for interrupting our meeting." The SIC stated very calmly.

"We have a very important question to ask Jazz." Jen stated.

Jazz leaned back. "Shoot."

Sideswipe made a throat clearing sound. "Is it bow-chic-a-wow-wow?"

"Or bow-chic-a-bow-wow?" The human added.

Prowl's CPU set off a warning sound. "And this is an important question, how?"

The third in command merely made a tsking noise, and shook his head. "Is that what this argument is all about?"

"Pretty much."

"Yuppers."

"Jazz, you aren't seriously going to answer their question are you?"

Ignoring Prowl, Jazz approached the duo. "It's neither."

Both twin and girl looked at each other before turning their attention back on the saboteur.

"The proper way of callin' it is ' Giddety-giddety-goo.'"

Prowl just sat there frozen solid. At a loss for words.

"Oh. That makes more sense. Thanks Jazz!" They both walked out.

"Anytime guys, anytime." Jazz turned to Prowl. "Now what were we talkin' about again?"

Prowl could no longer help it. His CPU decided to take that time to crash. His body fell to the floor.

"Heh. Aw yeah! Giddety giddety!"

&&&


	2. Girl Talk

**Full Ark: Behind the Scenes**

**Here is the next one shot!**

**Warning!: Girl Talk. You have been warned.**

**This is set a couple months before "Surprise".**

**&&&**

Jen happily walked down the hallway with a bit of prance to her step. She could not explain her happiness; she just had a gut feeling that today would be a 'Brazzle Dazzle Day', or something close to it.

She was on her way to the "Front" that held Teletraan-I. She just had to return some data-files for Perceptor. Jen saw Prowl on Teletraan-I, and it looked like he was talking to some one. She just gave a small wave when Prowl inclined his head in recognition, and went to the opposite side of the room to return the data-files. She was just about to open one of the compartments when she was startled by a squeal.

"Oh my sweet Primus! What is that!?"

"Chromia, would you please.."

"Elita, look!"

Stiff, Jen hesitantly turned around to see two faces of…Cybertronian females! One pink and one almost teal in color. Prowl gave an apologetic look to the young girl before the pink one spoke.

"Oh look Chromia, you startled her."

The tactician then picked Jen up and set her on the dash in front of Teletraan. He then took a seat himself.

"Are you sure that's a her?" A green femme also appeared on screen.

Jen gave a disbelieving look to her guardian, who cleared his throat. "Yes Moonracer, Jenifer is a femme."

"Well duh Moon! The reports that Prime sent us states that the femme's of organics have protruding mammary glands." A red femme then appeared.

"Wow." Jen stated with a small frown. "Déjà-vu."

"Firestar, be nice." The pink one chided.

The one called Firestar gave a shrug. "Sorry Elita."

The pink one, Elita, looked at Jen. "Hello young one. I am Elita-One. This is Chromia," The teal one nodded. "Moonracer," The green femme gave a wave. "And Firestar" The red femme gave a small wave as well. "And you are Jenifer?"

The human gave a nod, feeling much more comfortable. "But please call me Jen."

Elita-One gave a nod. "Then call me Elita, Jen." She then set her gaze on Prowl. "I heard about the war among the humans. I take it she's staying here under the protection of the Ark?"

"Yes, she is my ward as well."

"You poor little thing." Chromia shook her head. "Not only are you in a ship full of mechs,"

"And you have to suffer, as Prowl is your guardian." Moonracer added.

Prowl turned his head and put his chin on his wrist to resist the urge to roll his optics.

The girl gave a small laugh. "Oh no! He's a really good guardian!"

Moonracer just gave a look. "You say that because he's the only guardian you know."

"Prowl, would you be so kind to let us speak with Jen alone?"

"But Elita…"

The femme leader shook her head. "It won't take long at all. Now shoo!"

The SIC gave a sigh. "Very well." He stood up. "Just let me know when you've finished Jenifer."

"Okay. Sure thing!" He then left.

The femmes' turned their head to follow his every footstep. When the door slammed closed, then they gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Another femme to talk too!" Moonracer punched her fist in the sir for victory. "What a day!"

"So, how is my Ironhide doing?" Chromia asked.

"Oh, he's doing fine I guess." Jen shrugged. "There are times when he looks lonely though."

Firestar moved up. "What about Ratchet? He hasn't reformatted the Brothers into femmes yet, has he?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Not yet. Though I never heard _that_ one before. He usually threatens them that he'll turn them into toasters."

All the femmes laughed good naturally at that. Jen was starting to like them already.

"But really though, how is he doing?"

Jen cocked her head. "Just fine. Cranky as usual."

"You know…" Elita started. "Ratchet use to be quite a party mech."

The human's eyes went nearly as large as a plate of saucers. "You're joking!?"

"I kid you not young one." The leader chuckle. "He use to party at most every other Earth night or so."

"Wait a minute." Jen scratch her head. "Was this before he was a medic?"

"Before and during at the beginning." Moonracer saluted.

The red femme gave a small sigh. "The rest you can guess what happen. Curse this war."

Elita put a gentle hand on Firestar's shoulder. She then looked back at Jen. "Of course, he's still the best medic the Autobots could ask for."

"Oh wow!" Jen smiled. "The Twins are never going to let Ratchet live this down once they find out!"

Chromia stepped up. "So how are you doing here? I hope the mechs are treating you alright?"

"What? Of course they are! Even Red Alert, who hates me, is still giving me some respect."

Moonracer then held a cocky smile. "Are any of them hitting on ya yet? Or are you playing hard to get?"

The girl just stood frozen solid. "Um, ew, and I'm just a human. Sure I'm really good friends with a few of them, but other than that, I don't know what else they would see in me."

"A future lover." Firestar stated.

"They are Cybertronians, and I'm a human!" She crossed her arms.

"A femme is a femme, whatever the species." The leader commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them has caught your eye and you haven't realize it yet."

"Just play hard to get." The green femme winked. "Trust me. It's a sure way of knowing that a guy will be dedicated to you. Or what you can also do is interface with some mechs and who ever are better at it, you can aim for."

"Moonracer!" They all shouted.

Jen's face went bright red and she put a hand to her mouth. Not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"What!?" She defended. "It works for me. Plus, Jazz use to do it all the time! A couple of minibots too. A friend of mine told me one of them was extremely talented at it, but…"

Jen quickly put her hands up. "Whoa. Whoa! Too much information! It's bad enough having the image of Jazz doing the nasty, and I don't want another one!"

"Yeah Moon!" Chromia pushed her too the side. "So, anything funny happened? I know that with the Brothers there's never a moment of peace."

"Oh yes! Sunny and Sides actually locked Red Alert out of his monitor womb!"

They all laughed. "What gave them that idea?"

The girl scuffed her feet. "Well, I sorta told them that it would be funny to see Red banging on the monitor door and yelling to get inside. I wasn't serious, but then again, I should have known better by now."

Elita giggled. "Don't tell Optimus I said this, but I would have loved to see that!"

Jen giggled again. "I think Sides saved it on Teletraan-I! I can try to put it on. It was epic.

"Do!"

With a couple of buttons pressed, Jen managed to get a small screen on what had happened. It showed Red Alert leaving the womb to get something, and Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Jen on the red twin's shoulder, hurrying to the door and swiped a card though, and quickly hurried away. The security director came back and realized he couldn't get the door open. He banged on it, pounded it, and screamed at the door. The noise soon attracted spectators. There was a short yell of "Prowl!" and Red Alert quickly ran for the SIC.

Jen turned off the screen. "The rest is history."

"Didn't you get in trouble?"

"Heck yeah! The Twins and I were forced to listen to a lecture from Prowl. Then we were all sent to the brig for the rest of the day."

The femmes all laughed while the girl continued. "It wasn't that bad. Bluestreak and Cliffjumper came to visit much to Sunstreaker's displeasure. Cliff and Sunny don't get along at all." She explained when she saw their confused expressions.

So that's what happened. Jen and the femme gang talked, gossip, and joked around for quite some time.

Prowl soon learned another part of the world of females. When a woman says that a conversation with another female won't take long, what she really means is that three and a half hours isn't enough conversation time.

&&&

**BS or what? :D**


	3. That Time Again

**The moment you've all been waiting for! That special time of month that all females are graced to have.**

**Jen: 15**

**Time frame: Been at the Ark for 40 days.**

**&&&**

_Now_

"Here I thought you were hurt, but no! It's natural, and my car seat paid the price because of you!" Tracks whined. "My beautiful seats! Ruined!"

Jen just stood there looking sheepish. Tracks was extremely upset. She didn't mean to do it. It was a complete accident, but Tracks thought she deliberately did it to ruin his image. Tracks was now attracting a crowd in the rec room.

"The humiliation!" He whined.

Jen sighed. It all began this morning.

_Then_

Jen headed over to the rec room to get some breakfast. She was slowly starting to become familiar with the mechs. It didn't help that there was so many; Though Bluestreak and she were the best of buddies. She then saw a 'bot that was mostly blue and had a red face. Who was he again? Trick? Tak?

"Hey Tracks!" Hound greeted the mech as he walked by. Tracks! That was his name!

"Check out this wax job that I did on myself." He boasted. "It really brings out the shine!" Tracks then transformed into a stunning car.

"Whoa!" Jen got closer to him. "That is sweet!"

Tracks, always one to accept praise, rotated his wheels to her. "Of course I'm much more than your typical car. Everything here is customized." He opened up the passenger door. "I'll be generous and give you a ride. Just so you'll get a taste of what it's like driving in style."

"To bad you don't have any." Sunstreaker countered. He and Tracks were like two peacocks competing to see who has the most glamorous feathers.

Jen allowed herself in and Tracks took off. He wasn't kidding about everything being customized. The seats were made out of tan colored leather. Everything was roomy and comfortable. Tracks would be the perfect guy for long car rides. It was quite an excitement for her, considering this was the first time she has been inside any of the 'bots alt modes. She was enjoying the ride until she started having pains in her abdomen area. Jen shifted uncomfortably to try to alleviate the pain.

"Hey, are you alright? I hope you're not getting car sick."

Jen cringed. "No, it's not that." She shifted again when she suddenly found a big splotch of red of where her bum was. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God! Tracks! I'm so sorry!"

Tracks stopped and gave a quick scan of his interior. Within seconds he concluded that 1. There was a big blood stain on his seat. 2. Jen's pants were stained with it as well. 3. The source of the blood was from her nether regions, and 4. That could only mean one thing: Internal bleeding.

With a roar of the engine, Tracks zoomed down the corridors, all the while ignoring Jen's pleas to stop. He then found his way into the med-bay. He transformed and quickly held out Jen. Ratchet, who was attending to Bumblebee, quickly turned around to see what the matter was.

"I just want you to know that I did not do anything!" Tracks defended himself. "I was simply being a good sport and giving her a joy ride when she just started bleeding all over the place!" He pushed her into the medic's hands. "Now fix her before she offlines, and Prowl throws me in the brig!"

"It's not what you think! Let me explain!" Jen pleaded. She then found herself being scanned by the medic. She saw Ratchet holding in a snicker when she shouted "It's not funny!"

"Now, now, settle down. I'm not laughing at you. Perceptor!" He called the scientist over. "Take this little lady over to the back room, so that she can change her clothes."

Ratchet went to a cupboard and took out a very small little packet. He handed it to Jen, who was blushing profusely. "Are you okay Jen?" She waved Bumblebee off as she walked passed him and disappeared around the corner.

"Well?" Tracks was tapping his foot. "Is she going to live? I have no idea on how to explain this to Prowl!"

"You don't have to explain anything to Prowl. He's well aware of it."

Now the pompous mech was suspicious. "Aware of what?"

Ratchet turned his attention back on the yellow scout. "As soon as I found out Jen would be staying with us, I figured I'd do some research. Boy, let's just say I have a greater respect for femmes. Both organic and Cybertronian alike."

"Would you just spill it out!"

"Jen is ovulating. It happens monthly, unless a femme is new to it."

"So…she's not internally bleeding?"

"Primus no! What she's going through is perfectly natural."

Tracks stomped his foot in clear anger. "So she ruined my seats for nothing!"

"Not deliberately! Let me finish with 'Bee and I'll take care of the seat for you."

"Throw her in the brig! I do not appreciate her ruining my image!"

Ratchet turned and glared at him. "I'm not going to punish her for something she has no control over! Primus you're worse than a sparkling going into a tantrum."

"Really makes you wonder what he was like as one." Bumblebee snickered.

Jen walked out wearing a fresh clean pair of pants. Tracks then glared at her. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Both medic and scout watched the two leave. "Better him than Sunstreaker." Ratchet grumbled. "The last thing I need is a mess."

_Now_

Jen followed Tracks into the rec room when he whirled on her. "How dare you make a fool of me! Here I thought you were hurt, but no! It's natural, and my car seat paid the price because of you! My beautiful seats! Ruined!"

"For crying out loud! You make it sound like as though I rubbed my crotch all over your seats! She defended. "It came earlier than expected! I'm sorry!"

"You might as well have been!" He whined. "Never have I been so humiliated in my life! Never again!"

Jen stomped her foot. She was irritated now, which gave her new found courage. "Good! I've seen cars whose interiors are way cooler than yours anyway!" She walked away leaving an opened mouth Tracks.

"Heh. I guess she's not so bad after all." Sunstreaker said. "Though I'm not letting her inside my interior any time soon."

In the meantime, Bluestreak and Prowl would be getting a venting of a lifetime.

&&&

**If you have any other ideas for Behind the Scenes, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Together At Last

**I hope you don't mind this scene being a bit on the lengthy side. It's the moment that you guys (or at least a few) have been anticipating. **

**Warning: Fluffiness**

**Jen: 18**

* * *

Jen has been acting weird lately, Cliffjumper noted. Naturally she has her quirks and habits just like the rest of the Ark occupants do. But this was beyond what the red warrior was use to. It wasn't just the fact that she was acting strange, but the fact that the dark blue eye woman was only acting abnormal around him!

He remembered when he met Jenifer for the first time. Cliffjumper had assumed at first that she was one of those shy types. Not that Cliffjumper really cared, but he admit that he was curious about the organic that stumbled into their lives with no choice in the matter. He was even more amused when Jen went red in the face after calling him a chibibot. At that moment she reminded the minibot of his mold brother, Bumblebee.

Cliffjumper was careful around the dark blond, while making his observations, and though he didn't really mind Jen at all, Cliffjumper was unused to fact that someone actually seeked _him_ out for company. It was the only time the minibot felt slight wariness around Jen. Cliffjumper was use to approaching his fellow Autobots and joining them in whatever they were doing. Whenever somebody approached him instead, they never stayed long due to the fact that Cliffjumper had that natural wariness thinking that they want something of him. But whenever Jen approached with that '_I come peace_' aura about her, she literally _hung_ out with him. But gradually Cliffjumper got use to that and unknowingly welcomed her in his little circle. There were a few people whose company he did enjoy and Jen was now one of them. Though naïve and occasionally oblivious, Jen was a loyal friend. And in turn, Cliffjumper was loyal back.

Through the months their bond of friendship grew. Sure there was the occasional squabble between them, especially where Drift was concerned, but the warrior could never stay mad at her for long. Granted, Jenifer never knew about Drift's past life as a Decepticon, but Cliffjumper got almost fearful whenever the white mech was near her. He didn't want Drift near her for his paranoia nagged at him that the ex-con could turn on them at any minute. Primus help that white sword-slinger should he ever hurt his friend. Cliffjumper had lost people he cared about to the Decepticons, and he would not allow himself to repeat that.

The warrior never knew when his feelings for Jen changed. Perhaps it was that chaste kissed on his cheek when the minibot gave her that barrette. Though it really must have been when she was deathly sick after that accident with Noshe. Cliffjumper had always shown concern when Bumblebee or any of the others he was close to got a nasty wound from a battle and made sure they didn't exert themselves. But when Jen had that fever, Cliffjumper felt stressed. And it was during when she was recuperating that the minibot realized he was slowly starting to love her.

He kept on telling himself it was the love for a friend, or just a form of his natural possessiveness, but as Jenifer got older Cliffjumper knew that that wasn't the case. And now…

The minibot mentally kicked himself. They were two completely different species. Cliffjumper kept telling himself it was wrong for him to feel this was. There have been few exceptions of Cybertronians having a relationship with other aliens, and their species have never been shy about any love life, unlike the humans. It was not like Cliffjumper had never been in a relationship or took in some femmes for a night fling in the past. He guessed the main reason for his hesitance was that Cliffjumper promised himself to never be heedless again where his heart was concerned. A past lover made him the caustic, wary bastard he is today. He's always been a brute, but he never was as bad as he was now.

Jen…Cliffjumper will admit that she is dear to him. She was often an open book; no deep dark secrets existed because the warrior would know otherwise. Maybe that's why Cliffjumper liked her close to the start. She was a mix between Bumblebee and Bluestreak: Too kind for her own good.

Cliffjumper absentmindedly twirled his energon cube on the table, pondering. It all started last week when he was in the shooting range with Ironhide. Jenifer was behind them at a safe distance, just sitting and observing. He didn't mind. Cliffjumper actually liked showing off his uncanny ability with his guns.

Ironhide on the other hand did not like observers. Big Red took out a human size concussion blaster and told the woman that if she's going to sit here, she might as well learn how to use a gun. Jen almost dropped the gun that was handed to her.

"I promise the gun is not going to jump up and bit you," Cliffjumper had teased. He liked teasing her and giving her subtle hints at times just to test out the water with Jen. She would often smile, making the minibot wonder if she really got the message or not.

Before Ironhide could push her into a stall and turn all drill sergeant, Cliffjumper did Jen a favor and herded her into his. He knelt on one knee so he was closer to her height and set her up in the proper shooting position. "Stop shaking. A sparkling could handle these guns better than you can right now."

She had looked slightly insulted, but allowed Cliffjumper to put a hand under her arms to steady her aim.

The minibot smirked at the memory. Jen was so cute when she was flustered. Even after she had relaxed she was still blushing and wanted to leave after Ironhide had shortly left. Cliffjumper was confused with her behavior. At first he thought he might have did something to make her uncomfortable, but Jen didn't act fearful around him. After that, whenever Jen saw the red warrior she would blush and stay away from him. And Cliffjumper knew that fearful people don't blush, so it had to be something else.

Just then Bluestreak walked by his table. The gunner was another close friend to Jen, so maybe he might know what's up. "Hey Bluestreak!"

Cliffjumper resisted the urge to snort when the grey mech jumped at his name being called. Typical behavior for most mechs that Cliffjumper called out too. Yeah, the minibot had quite a reputation.

"Uh, Cliffjumper. What's up?" Cliffjumper almost never bothered Bluestreak, so the gunner was worried that he might of did something to offend the minibot.

Cliffjumper figured he might as well get to the point. "What is wrong with Jenifer?"

Now they grey mech looked more confused. "What do you mean? She's healthy. She's been acting normal, though I have noticed she's been really quiet. I thought she was ovulating at first, since, you know, she tends to act off. But then I remember that she had already ovulated this month, since Tracks now makes it his business to warn the Ark after that…" He stopped when the minibot started to look impatient. "What? You asked."

"She's been avoiding me," Cliffjumper sighed. "Sure she acknowledges me, but then blushes and runs off."

"It's only around you?"

"Yes."

Bluestreak had that aloof smile he makes whenever he starts to attempt a joke. "Maybe she's finally getting tired of you. Cause let's face it, you can be very exhausting." The aloof smile disappeared when the minibot started glaring at him. The gunner then took that as his cue to get the hell out of there before he offended the red warrior anymore.

Finally Cliffjumper decided he might as well google it. Within his processor, he surfed the web and listing the things that has been making Jen act weird. His optics flared when he found the answer. He almost thought the Internet was glitching. According to this one website on human behavior…

Jenifer was attracted to him.

* * *

The Ark's occupants stepped to the side when the fiery red minibot stomped through the hallways with a look of someone on a mission. Could it really be that the attraction Cliffjumper has of Jen finally be mutual? He had gone through many more sources to confirm that the behavior his friend was displaying was a sign of attraction. Now it was the matter of getting the gall to approach the woman and finding a place to sort this all out.

Cliffjumper found her in the med-bay doing some cosmetic work on Jazz. She saw who entered and gave a shy smile before turning back to the saboteur. Jazz noticed her behavior, and coolly glanced at Cliffjumper before a small knowing smirk formed. The minibot bristled at that for a second before cooling down. For his sake, and Jen's, he could not afford doing anything that can ruin this one (and possibly only) chance.

"What do you want Cliffjumper?" Ratchet had a wary tone in his voice. "You know how I feel about healthy mechs in here."

"I just need to speak to Jen for moment," he looked at Ratchet and the starting to get highly amused Jazz. "In private."

Cliffjumper shifted a bit under Ratchet's tense stare. The medic clearly studying him for any chance this could be a joke on him. "Fine."

"I should really finish Jazz up," Jen stated trying (and failing) to hide the fact that she was flustered.

"Naw," The saboteur picked her up by the scruff. "Don't worry about me. Hatchet will finish what ya started. I have a feelin' this is important." He set her on the floor and pushed her towards the direction of her best friend.

"But…I…" Jen looked back up at Jazz, and the saboteur gesture towards Cliffjumper with his head. His expression went a little serious and held a look that most likely said to her _'You better get your squishy butt over there before I make you.'_

Once out on the hallway, Cliffjumper escorted Jen to a lesser-used area of the Ark. How was he going to do this? He turned to face Jen, whose eyes were ping-ponging between the floor and his face. "Jen?"

"Yes?"

The minibot put his arm against wall and slightly leaned against it, looking at Jen. "Uh…How come you've been avoiding me? Did I hurt you in some way?"

Her face suddenly looked horrified. "Oh no! You haven't done anything wrong! It's just that…I…I've been feeling…you've been making feel…" She glanced up at him. "You're my best friend. I just…I just didn't know how you would react if I were to tell you…I don't want you to push me away and have that friendship between us…gone."

"Jenifer…" He gently put his hand on her cheek and again she blushed a little. "I would never push you away. You…" Cliffjumper took in a breath. He might as well not beat around the bush. "I really, _really_, care about you." Again he mentally punched himself. Why did he say care?

He didn't know if she was aware of it or if it was a subconscious move, but Jen had move her hand to touch his that was caressing her face carefully. "Cliffjumper…" Her gaze met his. Instantly the minibot recognized the look in her eyes and knew.

Unable to kiss her, Cliffjumper knelt down and nuzzled her head, neck, and shoulder with his nose. Jen brought her hands up to bring his face closer in her hug. A relieved giggle came out of her as the minibot gave a deep purr that came from his chest. Cybertronians only purred to someone as a sign of extreme affection.

He gave a small groan when her hands demurely caressed his sensory horns. The warrior's one hand gingerly groomed the woman's dark blond locks, while the other held her at the waist, though she had no intentions of leaving any time soon. He placed a soft kiss on her head. Jen in turn gave Cliffjumper's lips a small peck.

"Primus Jen," he rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I've waited so long for this moment."

"How are we going to do this Cliff?" She mumbled in his neck. "This is going to be tricky with the size difference."

Cliffjumper gave a rumble and rubbed her back. "We'll think of something. Besides," he gave Jen his knowing smirk. "I like a challenge."

* * *

Cliffjumper didn't remember going to Ratchet or how he had convince the CMO to agree with the idea, but he figured his excitement must have caused his processor to fritz during that time. With the go-ahead from Ratchet, Perceptor installed a holomatter generator near the minibot's transformation cog. Cliffjumper was now able to produce a holoform!

Within his room, Cliffjumper activated his holoform. Black hair, stunning blue eyes, and he had a lean build. Looking at his reflection, the warrior rubbed his hair. For some reason he figured he'd be a redhead. It didn't matter. The important thing is it'll be easier to be with Jen and show her just how much he loves her without hurting her.

At the end of the day when he knew Jen would be off, Cliffjumper headed in the direction of her room. He knew the woman would normal stay in her room after a day where Perceptor could be exhausting, but he figured Jen wouldn't mind seeing him.

He knocked on her door and waited until she opened it and looked up at the minibot. "Oh, hi Cliff."

"Hey there lover," he chuckled when she blushed a bit. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?" She closed her eyes as indicated only opening them when the Cliffjumper said so. When she did, Jen jumped back with a "Oh my God!" and would have fell over if it wasn't for the newly humanized arm of Cliffjumper to catch her. "Cliffjumper?"

He smirked. "You like? It's a holoform Perceptor installed."

Jen reached up to touch his cheek, hesitant that her hand might go through him. Once she realized he was all solid, her touch got more firm. It was when she was gliding on his shoulder that she brought her hand back. "Sorry."

Cliffjumper took her hands and rested them on his shoulders. "Hey, touch whatever you like." He leaned into her touches as her hands went up to his face and caressed his hair. Jen then put her arms around his neck. Cliffjumper returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the small of her back. "I couldn't do this the other day." He brought his head down to kiss her.

He felt her tense for a spilt second before relaxing and shyly return it. The kiss was soft and chaste. After a moment, Jen broke up the kiss and rested her head on the warrior's shoulder. "You're a good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself…for a first timer." Cliffjumper gave Jen a wink as she lazily glanced at him. He gave a small smile, his inner male instinct glad he was her first. This could work out.

That night, they both laid on Jen's bed talking about their day while giving the occasional kiss and nuzzle. Eventually Jen got tired and Cliffjumper soon found himself with a sleeping woman in his arms. Not that he minded. He grabbed for the covers and pulled it over them. He felt content with Jen in his arms.

They finally took that first step into their relationship. Cliffjumper knew that if he wanted this to work, he would have to take it slow. For someone who was impatient, he could wait. Cliffjumper already had her. And one day, when Jen was ready, he would claim her. He had no issue at all waiting to finalize their love.

Cliffjumper smiled a bit before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

Cliffjumper onlined his optics when his chronometer beeped. He moved his arm to find Jen, but did not feel her warmth. He shot up and looked around his bed. She was nowhere to be found. That's when he realized that he was in his own room, on his own berth. Slowly getting out of his stupor Cliffjumper realized that he doesn't have a holoform, and what happened on the shooting range never happened at all. It was all a dream. Since when did his kind dream?

He got off his berth and looked around his room, realization dawning on him. None of it happened. _None_ of it had happened.

With a roar, Cliffjumper pulled his arm back and punched the wall leaving a good size dent.

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS!**


	5. Cute Butt

**I was doing drabble request and Hurricane-Hannah wanted me to write a little Drift and Jen drabble. I figured I'd put it in Behind the Scenes because I feel it would fit nicely into it.**

* * *

Today was the day Jen is going to find out. She is going to ask Drift she'd wanted to ask for the past three months.

"Hey Jen," Drift greeted as the girl entered the rec room, and walking towards him. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good," she smiled at his smile. Drift had a cute smile, and a nice butt, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

He smiled. "Of course. What's not to like about you? You're a good friend. A mech can't ask for anything more."

She shook her head. "No. I mean, do you like-like me?"

"Uh…I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," he was confused. "What are you really asking me Jen?"

She shuffled her feet. "Well…I hope this won't affect our friendship that we already have, but for awhile I was wondering if you like me more than just in a friendly way."

His optics brightens in realization. "Oh, you're wondering if I find something more than just a friend in you, is that it?" He scratched his head. Was this the reason why Jen's been giving him odd looks since he got here? "You find me attractive is that it?"

Her blush was his answer. "Yes," she said meekly, looking almost ashamed.

"Aw, Jen," he knelt down to her level with a calm smile. "I'm flattered you think that, really I am. I like you. As I said before you're a good friend. Good friends are hard to come by, at least for me anyway. But I don't feel anything else but that," his smile faltered a bit.

"I hope you don't think any less of me then."

He poked her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna take more than that for me to think like that. For me, it won't affect our little friendship," he smiled again. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

Jen gave a small chuckled. "As long as you don't tell the others…"

Drift put his hands up in fake surrender. "I won't."

"Cool," she waved and she walked away. For some reason she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would be. If anything she felt better, and glad Drift was still her friend. He's a cool guy. "But he still has a cute butt."

* * *

**It's a long "drabble" I know. But I feel it was the only way to get the message across. Now stop asking me about a Drift/Cliffjumper/Jen love triangle, please. XD It's all just a silly girl crush, I swear! Besides, every female deserves some eye candy every now and then. ;)  
**


	6. Gambling

**I have not forgotten Full Ark. I've been in a bit of a slump for it, but I have been writing various short stories for 'Behind the Scenes'. **

* * *

Jen looked up from the book she was reading when a very downed Bluestreak came by.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

The Praxian leaned against the wall. "I just lost all my credits to Smokescreen."

"You were gambling?" there was a slow nod from the gunner. "Bluestreak, you know gambling isn't allowed!"

"I know, but us guys gotta have fun sometimes. Besides, Prowl knows about it. Just as long as he doesn't physically see us gambling, there's nothing to worry about. Anyway, I'm not the only victim. Sunstreaker lost more than half, Beachcomber lost nearly all his, and even Cliffjumper lost all his credits. And Brawn," he gave a sharp laugh. "Brawn betted his lucky washer that belonged to his creator."

"No wonder why he was yelling at everyone," Jen mused.

Bluestreak gave a worried frown at her expression. "You're up to something. The last time you had that look you pulled a fast one on Jazz…and got away with it no less!"

She cocked a brow. "You honestly think I'm wasting multiple hours of my life reading 'Twilight' for fun? Anyway, I think I might know how to help you."

* * *

Smokescreen just had to laugh at the human's meek appearance. "You want to win everybody's credit, by beating me?"

"Well," she shuffled her foot. "At least Brawn's lucky washer. Winning some money would be a nice bonus too."

"Ha!" The mech had to chuckle at her naivety. "Sweetie, do you know who I am? I am a con man. Gambling is my thing. I eat, sleep, and breathe it. Not to mention you don't have any credits to begin with."

Jen snapped her fingers and Noshe jumped up on one of the chairs, and dropped a huge bag, too big and bulky for Jen to carry herself, on the table. The dark blonde opened the bag and pale purple discs came rolling out.

"Interesting," the blue Praxian leaned back. "Where did you get the credits? Cause the last time I checked, you had your pocket full of paper you humans called money."

"Are you going to accept my challenge or not?"

He laughed. "Human, do you even know how to play 5 card stud?"

"Sorta. It's been a while though."

"Hmm," he looked down at her again. She had such an adorable determine look to her. "Tell you what. Since you're young and naïve, I'll be a good sport and take it easy on you for the first couple rounds. Just to help refresh your memory, cause I'm a nice guy like that."

Smokescreen heard a snort from one of the mechs in the distance, but he didn't bother looking for the source. "But I'm warning you, you are no match for my street smarts."

* * *

Smokescreen could not believe it. What started off as a human being utterly clueless, just flipped the proverbial light-switch and ended up winning everything. Smokescreen mentally slapped himself. He was the Ark's closest thing to a psychiatrist, and he allowed a human to hustle him. It wasn't even a good hustle either. It was his fault for thinking humans were not capable of meeting a Cybertronian on the same level intellectually. Primus, he let his pride get to him and allowed a human to get the better of him. Jen's slight mischievous look after the third round should have warned him.

The crowd that had gather around them was cheering Jen on. Brawn even lightly bumped her shoulder with his knuckle. "It was a good game Smokescreen," Jen said with a sincere friendly smile. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that my grandpa was a professional poker player."

Of course her grandcreator would teach her a few tricks of the trade. He sighed. "I should have known better than to underestimate you. You're smarter than you let on. Sneaky. I hope you continue using that to your advantage. It'll save your life one day."

"You're not upset?"

"Oh, I'm upset," he stood up. "But I know a worthy player when I see one. Well done. But I'm warning you, I won't be a fool the next time you join me for a game. Fair warning."

Smokescreen watched on as the dark blonde return everybody's credits and Brawn's lucky washer. He noticed there were quite a few credits left over. "And what exactly are you going to do with those?" he asked with mild amusement.

"I have my reasons," she shrugged and threw the bag on Noshe. With a small salute she left the room.

* * *

"I see ya got that taken care of," Jazz remarked while casually sitting on his desk. Jen had also joined him, legs dangling off the side. Jazz was counting the credits, putting them into his subspace. He took a few credits out and set them into a bag, which he handed to Jen.

"For ya good work."

"Thank you, but I can't use them," she was slightly confused.

He smirked. "Ya never know. They could come in handy someday," he then tapped her head with his finger. "An' fer future references, when a Cybertronian gifts ya something, don't question it."

She gazed up at him with a small smile forming. "Thank you. So does this mean I can stop reading 'Twilight'?"

He beamed down. "Anything for mah little operative. And I don't think so."

* * *

**Up next: Culture Shock**

**Yes. Anything you think when you hear that is considered fair game. ;)**


End file.
